Silver Dragon crew
by FrozenTearDrops
Summary: YOU GOT SERVED CROSS OVER!Draco stumbles upon Hermione doing something unexpected during the summer of 6th year. Miss. BookWorm is busting a move w. her crew! I'm back! after an long hiatus!
1. Meet The Crew

Ok guys I re-edited this whole chapter...And I'm working on Chapter 2 next. Then I can starting writing chapter 4!

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Except the plot well thats not all mine either...Ok basically I own nothing!

"Come on guys. You have got to find the beat. We're not going to get   
anywhere if you don't find the beat." Hermione said exaggerating the word find.

"Come on Mya, give us a break! We've been practicing for 2 hours straight. If you make us dance any longer today then we are going to collapse. In case you haven't acknowledged this fact, you need a crew to dance with and that's not possible if we are all in a coma." said Christian, his brown hair sticking to his forehead with sweat and his blue eyes pleading.

Mya looked at the rest of her crew. They all wore the same pleading looks. There faces all drenched in sweat and fatigue clear on their faces. _Maybe I am working them too hard_. Mya though apprehensively.

But the faces of her friends made her rock-steady demeanor break down.

"Okay, no more practice. . . ._for tonight_!" She said through gritted teeth. The whole crew brought their hands up in praise. She was immediately bombarded with 'Oh gods!' and 'Thank yous!'.

Mya wiped the sweat off her forehead. _Maybe I do work too hard_. Well, that was nothing new for Hermione Granger, work-a-holic; but it's summer and she is no longer Hermione Granger the book-worm. She was Mya, leader of The Silver Dragons - her dance crew.

Every Friday, she and her crew would compete with other local dance teams, but none had ever transcended The Silver Dragons. She and her dancing partners had made over 7,000 dollars in prize money so far this summer, and tonight she was planning on winning another $450.

Oh, how she loved to dance . . .almost as much as studying.

Dancing had always been a passion of Hermione's, although no one ever acknowledged  
it. Not even her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Hermione had always been the modern dance type of girl though. That was until 4th year when she discovered the art of hip-hop. She straight away fell in love with it. The more she danced, the more she became comfortable dancing in the open.

That's when she met the people who were to become her friends and future succeeding dance crew. They were looking for another dancer, an individual who was more of a leader. Well, that's when Hermione stepped in. She had been dancing in the park to her walkman just messing around when they stumbled upon her.

The keep an eye on her from afar until she was done and at that time they were looking for anyone who would except. And Hermione looked like the Angel they had been praying for and on a spur of the moment asked her if she had ever been on a dancing team. She said no, and they took the chance and asked her to join their's. Of course she said yes, because Hermione was not one to give up new and vital experiences and the very next day she was practicing.

That was well over 3 years ago. Now Hermione was one of the most acknowledged dancers in the London area. Along with her gang, she was undefeated. That's how she and her clan made at least 10,000 dollars each and every summer. They battled every Friday, and whenever or as soon as they were challenged, which wasn't very often.

Tonight Mya was going to establish herself, again, as being the best. Tonight  
she was going to win. _They_ were going to win, and The Silver Dragons would once again be the

uncomparable.

Draco's POV

"DRAKEY-POO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screeched an extremely pissed Pansy, "You  
do know that you are wearing muggle clothes, right!"

"Well, Pansy, seeing as I dressed myself, I kinda knew I was wearing muggle clothes. Oh, and I'm going to a muggle dance place with Blaise." stated Draco, slipping on a jean jacket that matched his baggy jeans over his baby blue t-shirt.

"You're going to a muggle place! Drakey-poo you'll get muggle germs all over you! I don't think I could ever kiss you again if you go. . . " She whined, grabbing his arm in despair.

"Pansy, get the bloody hell off me." Draco said, thrusting her off. "Yes, a muggle place. Blaise went there with his cousin, and if he could go, then it's safe for me. Plus, if it gets you to cease forcing your pug-face on me all of the time then by merlin's beard I am going!"

"Well then I'm going too!" She declared, grabbing her coat from the coat hanger.

"No you're bloody hell not!"

" I AM..."

" Not!" interrupted Blaise, who with a pop just arrived.

"Let's go before pug-face gets any more ideas." Draco whispered to Blaise. They both turned to Pansy and waved, "Bye pug..I mean Pansy." Then they disappeared as Pansy was screeching, "WAIT!"

Draco opened his eyes when he felt his feet hit the ground. Lights were flashing everywhere around him. Tons of people were dispersed everywhere, dancing and having a prestigious time. He looked around in awe. _Who knew muggles could make something so, not bad!_"So, what do you think?" enquired Blaise, coming up from behind him.

"Wow." Was all Draco could say turning around.

"Come on, we better find a place to stand by the ring." Blaise said, forcing his way through the crowd. Draco just followed logically behind Blaise.

"Ring?" cried Draco over all the noise.

"Yeah where they dance. It's like a specific area just meant for crews to battle at." explained Blaise. "And here it is."

They had come to a closed in part of the floor. It was encircled by what looked like a rope that they used in wrestling, and the floor was similar to that of a basketball court. He only knew this because he was finally graced by the presence of a TV that Blaise had given him one for Christmas. Blaise's family wasn't against muggle stuff as much as his own was.

When they stepped up to the ring two groups of people were already in the dancing ring. He had no idea what to call it, so that's the best he could come up with. One of the guys who was dancing was doing some kind of spinning move on his head. Which Draco new was Break dancing.

"It's starting to wind down. The actual thing is up next. The two best crews battle out for money. Loser leaves and misplaces their money conveniently in the other crews pockets.." Blaise said laughing showing off his gorgeous smile.

"Wow, it seems really complicated. Look at that guy move! Damn! He makes it look so easy." said Draco, amazed.

"I know. Look, it's over. Now it's time for the good stuff." Blaise said.

Hermione's POV

The Silver Dragons organized a circle and all put their hands in.

"Okay guys." Hermione said, getting a couple cleared throats from

the girls. "_And _girls, are you ready? We can do this. We are going to 

win. On the count of three...1-2-3!"

"DRAGONS!" The crew screamed unitedly.

"Let's go!" screamed Mya, running out into the ring followed by her crew.

Her adrenaline rushed._ Okay Mya you can do it. You have this_. She failed to notice the three surprised pairs of eyes that rested upon her. Her team got into their formation.

Mya was up front, and her crew was fanning out behind her. Their opponents imitated them, while the speakers blared.

"Welcome everyone! The time has come for what you have all been waiting ever so anxiously for. Let me introduce to you the best damn crew in this damn neighborhood - The Silver Dragons." said Big Pete, the club owner and announcer.

The whole building seemed to shake with cheering when their name was called. _Wow! Who would have thought so many people actually knew us! _Thought Mya in amazement.

"Also introducing the Malicious Tygers!" said Pete into the microphone.

Sure, they had applause, but their applause was polite. _I wonder what it's  
like going into a battle you know you're going to lose _grinned Mya with a cocky smile etched onto her face..

"Is everybody ready to get this started?" exclaimed Pete. He then lowered the microphone and looked at the two teams. "Okay, I'm only going to say this once. This is going to be a fair battle. I don't want ANY FIGHTING! Now the money please." He said holding out his hat.

Mya and a guy from the opposing crew came up to Pete.

"Well, well, well. A girl is da leader da crew. I'm Pike and I'm da leader of mine." He said, holding out his hand. Mya took his hand, smirking once again. "Ya know since you's so damn fine, I think I'm going to go a lil' easy on ya. I always go easy on da girlys I like," He said,releasing her hand and pulling out a wad of money from his pants pocket.

_Who the hell does this boy think he is?_

"Well, well, well" Mya said mocking him. "If it isn't some conceited prat. Did I ever tell you I like prats?" She said putting on her most seductive face. It worked like she assumed it would. His smirk melted off his face only to be replaced with lust. She then pulled a roll of money from her bra while keeping her eyes locked on Pike's and handed it to Pete. 

She walked slowly up to Pike and pressed her body up against his. "I like you Pike." She said in a deadly whisper.

"PSYCHE!" Screamed her crew behind her. Mya pushed Pike away and walked back to her crew with an evil smile playing on her lips. She looked back at Pike who was red in the face and extremely pissed. She then blew a kiss to him, while almost bursting with laughter.


	2. The Battle

Draco's P.o.v

" Bloody freakin' hell! Is that who I think it is? Or are my eyes trying to entertain me man?" I yelled at Blaise.

"That depends:" He yelled back, " Who do you think it is?"

" You damn well know who I think it is." I said turning my attention back to the brunette in the ring.

"DAMN! That Granger looks fine!" I heard Blaise exclaim out of no where.

"AHA! So it is Granger!...Wait, so it actually is Granger?" I asked dumbfounded.

" Yep that's her alright. Her and _her_ crew. Their one of the best too."

I was having a hard time trying to grasp all of this information by this level. I mean super brain overload. I've never even had to think this much in transfiguration. I slowly look at the drink in my hand. Trying to blame all these illusions on it. Maybe someone spiked it and I'm seeing things. I slowly look back at Granger in the ring and back to my cup.

_What I can't figure out is why Granger, Yes Mudblood Granger, was doing in a dancing club. AND one of the main dancers everyone wanted to see._

_  
Well the following thing I did was quite childish, I know, but I seriously was having a mental break down trying to convince myself into believing any of this. I pinched myself hard. To hard as it turns out because it had gathered Granger's attention. Me and my stupid, but perfect, mouth_.

She turned toward Blaise and I and immediately recognized us. I have confidence in the fact that if this was a muggle cartoon her jaw would have hit the floor. Not that I would even have any familiarity with a muggle cartoon or that I watch them or anything. But her mouth did fall open in shock and her eyes grew really big in surprise. But as quick as that happened her mouth closed and her eyes turned into little slits with and unquestionable look in her eye. Shooting a glare right my way. I have a feeling it wasn't all at me. I mean Blaise is standing next to me...yet I have a pretty good feeling it is all directed at me.

"Well, well mudblood. Let's see just how good you can dance." No longer than I had completed my sentence the music was blaring all over the club.

Hermione's POV

_What the hell is Malfoy doing here? _I couldn't answer that anyways considering the music started to blare all around me and Malfoy became the furthest thing from my mind. Mind you he was still there. Just the last thing.

The beat started to pick up and I realized that they were playing my favorite song to dance to, "Take it to the floor". Right away I knew without a doubt just like I knew that Snape actually wore a wig that we were going to win because I dance best to beats I like.

I turned to look at the rest of my crew, my hair swishing behind me, and by the looks of it they were thinking the exact same thing I was. Snape having a wig exempt from their thoughts. We were going to win! By the time I turned around the other crew was already dancing.  
Pike and two slutty, cheap looking girls were moving toward us doing these tired moves with their hands and moving there hips to the beat._ I can do so much better than that_. _Pikes not a bad dancer though. On after thought he's not to good either_.

When they were no more than four feet away from me the girls stopped and Pike kept getting closer ever so slowly. I've watched his crew before I have seen this routine. He was going to get up in my face and do a back flip and grab my bandanna off my head. But I sure as hell ain't letting that happen. When Pike stopped in front he flipped and his hand flew toward my bandanna. But I expertly grasped it in my small but tight grip.

"Gotta be a lil' faster than that Pike." His name dripping like poison off my tongue as I pushed him away.

Then me an two of the girls from my group began dancing. We moved our hips back and forth to the beat. Dipping to the ground when the chorus of the song said, "Take it the floor." Me and my girls had timed our moves just right and we went up to three different guys in Pikes posse. I of course had Pike. If any one had him it was going to be me. Then I slowly started grinding into them. They of course being guys feel in to our seduction. Our hands slowly proceeded to this waist band. My fellow girls mimicking my exact moves.

_These guys must be really stupid to wear elastic waistband shorts around us. Have they not heard the rumors?_

When the song said 'take it to the floor' we did alright. Right along with their shorts. Leaving all three boys standing very embarrassed in our tracks as we flaunted away. And to top it off, they all had the same exact kind of boxers on. With small smiley faces printed all over them. As I made it back to my crew I snuck a glance at Malfoy remembering he was here. What I saw surprised me. I mean really surprised me. At least sufficiently making me stop dead in my tracks. There stood thee Draco Malfoy smiling a real smile. _He looks quite tolerable when he smiles...SHIT did I just compliment ferret boy?_

Dracos POV

" Did you see that Draco? Tell me you saw that!" Blaise yelled over the roaring crowd.

" When Granger pulled down that guys pants? Hell yeah I saw!" I yelled back even though we were only a few feet away from each other it was still hard to hear because of all the roaring.

" Who knew she had it in her?" Inquired Blaise.

"I sure a hell didn't. And is that silver and green she's wearing?"

"Slythering colors? On a Gryffindor?" He said in astonishment.

"Look at our little Gryffindor princess. What would Potter and Weasly say to this?" I replied while watching the crews send out their break dancers to battle.

The Silver Dragons break dancer was a girl surprisingly and she had long red hair. In a way she looked oddly familiar. But I sure as hell don't know anyone, and a girl at that, that can break dance. By then both dancers spinning on their heads battling who could spin the longest_. I have my bets on the red head_

The guy from the opposing crew reluctantly began to sway while spinning and in a split second he had fell violently to the ground. But the red head kept going. Finally she ceased in a relaxed pose on her back. Acting as if she had just done nothing and it was the easiest thing on the earth to do. The music then was cut out and the battle was officially over.

"Well, well, well. This by far has to be the most uncomparable battle we have had tonight or anytime for that matter. But remember who ever wins this we are all gonna come out friends, you hear? Now here's how we decide. You cheer for who you want to win. Who ever gets the most or loudest cheers wins. Simple no? Ok now lets here it for Pikes Crew!" Big Pike said in to the microphone. Some cheered some boo'd, more respectively, Blaise and I.

"Well ok," Pete hesitated feeling slightly sad for Pikes crew. " How about the Silver Dragon crew.?" He barely even completed his sentence before almost everyone in the damn arena broke out in hysterics. What surprised me was that I was one of the ones screaming. Blaise too!

"Well it looks to me that the money would go to the Silver Dragon crew." He said handing the money over to Granger were she graciously accepted it."


	3. Welcome To The Crew

Author's Note: I would love to thank Rachelluvsharrypotter (Sorry I never got the fanfiction name you went by or even if you have one.) because she is the amazing author of this amazing chapter. I think you all will agree that she is a much better writer than me by fare and this only makes me want to work harder for you guys! Hope you enjoy! I loved it!

After accepting the money, Mya whispered her request into Pete's ear. Pete nodded and she walked back to her crew. The Silver Dragons knew the drill and formed a triangle. When a fast paced song came on, they all performed the familiar dance. It was their trademark that Mya had brought.

Every time they won, which was more often than not, they did their favorite dance. Everyone had a chance to showcase his or her special talents, but Mya was the main attraction.

When the triangle broke and moved into a half circle, you could see Mya walking up to the center of the dancing stage where everyone could see her clearly, swaying her hips slightly.

Mya felt herself let go. She could feel herself letting the memories slip away. She knew only the song—she knew only the dance. She let herself do whatever she felt like doing at that moment. Mya was the only one who did anything on a whim in this dance, which made it even more worthwhile to watch. Tonight, she gave off an awesome era of awe and power.

But she only felt anger in her. Anger at him for the hurt he had caused her to go through, and anger at herself for letting it happen. Then she jerked out of her reverie when her solo had finished. As was the custom, she called out, "Anyone who thinks they can keep up with me, I'd like to see them try!"

T he challenge Hermione had just voiced sent shivers down Draco's back. He knew that he wanted more than anything to go up there and dance with her all night. He also knew, however, that he could not embarrass Hermione this time. At Hogwarts, he would've grinded her beneath his heel, no matter how much power she seemed to give off. But here, he couldn't take her pride from her this time. It'd be too cruel, even for a Malfoy.

"Hey man!" Blaise was yelling in his ear, "You should go up there! You're an awesome dancer. Show her what you can do!"

Before Draco could resist, Blaise was pushing him onto the dance court and nodding vigorously when Draco turned around to see if he was kidding. _Damn,_ Draco thought, _I can't back out now; she's already seen me!_

Indeed she had seen him. At first Mya was stunned by this act, but soon chided herself for not foreseeing what was happening. True, she had dropped out of divination, but it didn't take a seer to predict that the infamous Ferret Boy would try and take her pride from her.

_ Well he's not gonna get it,_ she thought. No way was she going to lose to Malfoy! Then she remembered that she was being taken up on her challenge and neither of the opponents had moved in the last three seconds! She had lost vital time contemplating what Malfoy was doing.

"Do something!" Marrissa hissed in her ear. Acting on instinct and on instinct alone, Mya once again let the music engulf her. She looked to her partner and tried to see something other than a snobbish prat. Instead, she saw Draco as just another opponent who happened to be really hot. She started dancing toward him, doing various moves. When she got there, she started to grind herself into him.

Draco froze in shock as the bookworm pressed her body against his chest. _Damn, she doesn't fool around,_ he thought. _Two can play at this game._ He put his hands on her waist and started to sway along with her. For a moment, he felt fused with the girl in his hands. As if they were put on earth by the gods for the sole purpose of finding each other. Then he remembered he was supposed to be 'keeping up' with Hermione, and she wasn't making it easy. She flowed as graceful as a queen but with the beauty of a princess.

Draco, strangely, wasn't having a very hard time keeping his motions in synchronization with her. He, for some odd reason, could almost tell what she was about to do before she even did it. No, he knew the motions, but bloody hell, this girl was fast! Draco was drenched with sweat only two minutes into the dance. He hoped Granger was trying as hard as he was, but it didn't seem like it. But looks can be deceiving.

Mya was having a harder time than she seemed to. Malfoy apparently knew how to dance. Maybe not break dance, but he seemed to be able to keep up with Mya pretty well. However, he wasn't very good at hiding how much effort it took him to dance with her. They battled on the dance floor for a while, but then they just danced with each other.

When the song ended, Mya detached herself from Malfoy and started to walk back to her crew to bask in the glory of their win. But Malfoy grabbed her wrist when she turned.

"Where'd you learn to dance like that?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same," she replied slyly. Draco blushed slightly, but his face was so flushed Mya hardly noticed.

The truth was, when he had seen _Save the Last Dance_ on the T.V. Blaise had given him, he had become fascinated with that kind of dancing. He soon became so fascinated that he began to take contemporary dancing lessons. Even after a year of those, however, Granger had given him a run for his money.

Mya released her hand from his icy grip continued her journey back to her group. Instead of celebrating, though, they were staring at Malfoy in mild shock. "No one has ever danced with you when you challenge them," Christian said, obviously amazed.

"Him?" Mya asked, slightly taken aback. "He's an acquaintance from school, actually. Never thought I'd see him here! Who's up for ice cream? It's sweltering in here," Mya stated, trying to change the subject, but to no avail.

"You know, we've been needing someone to replace Ryan since he moved to America," Marissa brought up. Of course they'd be the two to bring this up. All of the Silver Dragons knew that Mya was getting upset, but Christian and Marissa were the only ones who could approach her without getting their heads bitten off.

"You're point would be?" Mya asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

"Ask that guy if he wants to be part of our crew," Marissa suggested quietly.

"Fine! But just to warn you, he's an arrogant brat." Mya said, a little bit too quickly and defensively.

"He's a brat that can dance!" both Marissa and Christian exclaimed.

"Whatever," Mya said defeated. She stalked off to go do some dancing out on the floor without worrying about anyone watching her. Unfortunately, there was someone watching her. The pair of steely gray eyes followed her every move for a minute before he followed her out onto the dance floor. When Mya started dancing, he watched with amazement. He longed to share another dance with her.

Leaving Blaise with a girl he had just met, Malfoy went up behind Mya and danced with her. The girl stiffened slightly in shock, but then loosened up again. They danced for a while with Hermione's back to Draco. Then she turned around to see the face of her partner.

Mya's voice caught in her throat. Could Malfoy really be the man that she had just danced with? The person who's arms she'd felt so safe in? Her brain screamed no, but her heart confirmed her fears. Her voice cracking a little, Mya asked, "What are you doing?"

Malfoy's voice was smooth and clear as a bell when he answered, "Dancing with one of London's most known hip-hop dancers."

"Where'd you learn to dance?" Mya asked, her voice a little stronger.

Draco shrugged and said sheepishly, "I've taken a couple classes."

Mya cursed herself for what she was about to do. She could _not _let Malfoy on her crew, but everyone else wanted him. Taking a raggedy breath, Mya gathered up the courage she needed to ask, "Mal—I mean Draco. A couple of people on my crew were wondering if you would like to join. It's a lot of hard work and you can't slack off. If you do, you're booted out without a second look," she added hurriedly, hoping he would shrink back from the work like he always did at Hogwarts. For the second time, Mya's attempts weren't victorious.

"I'd love to, but I'm not sure I'm good enough. I certainly can't break dance like anyone out here."

"We can teach you," Ally, the redhead who had been spinning on her head, cut in. Mya was signaling over Malfoy's back to stop encouraging him to take the position, but Ally paid no attention.

"Well, if you think you can teach me, I'd definitely like to join your crew," Malfoy said, giddy at the proposition. But quickly masking his giddiness with his well known smirk.

"Great! Practices are Tuesday through Thursday from seven to nine. And we battle every Friday. The weekends you get off, except when the perfectionist calls an emergency meeting," Ally explained, motioning to Mya.

"She is a perfectionist, isn't she?" Draco said turning to Mya who blushed. "Where do we practice?"

"Mya's got this great studio in her garage. You'll love it. It's got tons of mirrors and everything!" Ally was yelling.

"Okay Ally. You're getting a little worked up. Let me talk to Draco for a while. I think Christian's been wanting a dance with you."

"Okay!" Ally said in a psychotically perky voice.

"So..." Malfoy started, slightly uncomfortable. "Who's Mya?"

"I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"Get out."

"I wanna dance some more first."

"When did you start using that nickname?"

"What's it to you."

"Whatever. You want to dance some more?" Draco asked, nervous. Mya snorted and started to walk off. For the second time that night, Draco grabbed her wrist. She fixed him with a stare that could kill.

"Easy there," he said mockingly. "I need your address so I can show up for practice."

"427 West Nelly Westfordshire, London, England," Mya said. She took a piece of paper out of her pocket and the words magically appeared on it. Then she handed it to Malfoy and walked off without another word.


	4. Prove It

I'm baaaaaacccckk! So it's been 8 months and 1 days since I last posted and I'm so sorry you guys. Life has been so tough this year and I won't bore you with insistent details. I just haven't had the time. Sadly, I kind of just forgot about Fanfiction...and I was reminded of it tonight and went and looked back at my stories. I will finish them. Even if it takes forever. I will. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully I'll get the next one up within the month. HBP never happened in the story! Just to clarify that fact. Enjoy!

* * *

Draco stood outside of a white house with blue shutters. The paper Mya had given him Friday night in his hand. Checking the mailbox to make certain the number matched the paper he knew he was at the right house.

He couldn't get the small brunette out of his mind all weekend. Their dancing had left an imprint in his mind and he yearned for their skin to touch again. He ached for that electrifying experience he got when he swayed to the music with her. With one and only one dance she had enticed him and he became and addict whether he desired to acknowledge it or not.

_What am I thinking? This is Granger. Hermione Bloody Granger. _He thought as he walked up the walk way.

He stepped on to the porch and pounded firmly on the door. Within seconds a short but very pretty woman who resembled Mya opened the door. Her cheeks were rosy and her hair was orderly. Nothing like that of Mya's wild mess.

"Why hello, you must be Draco! Please, come in will you? Don't be a stranger." Said the woman ushering him in practically pulling his coat off his back. "Oh dear, how rude of me! I'm Mrs. Granger!"

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Granger." I said being polite while slightly adverting my eyes looking for Mya to save me from this more than mildly bouncy woman.

"Oh, are you looking for Hermione? Please follow me, she's in the garage with everyone else." Said Mrs. Granger while drawing me along down a hall way. I could have sworn I saw her skip a bit. Mya definitely does not take after her mother in the peppy department that is for sure.

* * *

"I told you guys he was no good and he shouldn't be in the group!" I said angrily turning off the music.

"Mya, he's only 5 minutes late. Give the guy a break. Maybe he got lost?" Christian said somewhat out of breath considering Mya had told them to come an hour early to get warmed up.

"Still, he should be prompt for his first practice! I would have left an hour early to make sure I got here on time!" I bargained trying to waver their opinion about Malfoy. I was going to make sure he wasn't apart of this group if I had to use an unforgivable on him.

After 6 years of torture from him and his chums why should I give him a chance? _Because Hermione gives people chances. _

"And you would have shown up an hour early because you never get lost and your at no time late!" Ally said while giggling. "Not each and every person is like you, remarkably some of us have imperfections."

Slightly hurt I quietly whispered, "I'm not perfect." But it was drowned out by the door flying open and my mother pulling in a stupor Draco into the garage.

"Oi! Draco, I knew you'd make it," Christian said making his way across the room to him, "See I told you Mya, he was gonna show."

Draco looked at me with a questioning look. Daring me to defend myself but for once I just looked away.

* * *

"Of course I was going to make it." I said while stepping into the garage and shaking Christians hand. "And thank you Mrs. Granger for showing me the way."

"Oh, what a lovely young man you are Draco." Mrs. Granger gleamed revealing her white teeth. "If you guys need anything at all, I'll be inside."

Everyone chorused with a "Thanks" as she shut the door.

Draco took a look around. Her garage really was amazing. Mirrors plastered all around with bars to stretch with. A big stereo sat in the corner just begging to pump out beats for them to dance too. Actually, Mya's whole house was pretty astonishing. She was better off than he had imagined.

"You thought I wasn't going to show?" I said while taking off my sweat shirt then looking at Mya.

"Of course I didn't think you were going to show! Why would you want to come dance, especially with me?" She said her face glowering red while lowering her voice, "I'm just a mudblood remember."

_I was quite astounded with her bluntness. I admit, I was rough on her the past 6 years but, she never acted as if it had bother her. She always had a smart comeback..or a punch. Had I actually gotten to her?_

"We need to talk." I said while grabbing her hand and drawing her out of the door I had come in and then closing it obstructing the curious looks of everyone inside.

"What could you possibly have to say to me? Perhaps insult me? Haven't you run out of things to try and hurt me or have you come up with something fresh from your thickheaded skull?" She sneered with her arms folded over her chest.

"Would you listen to me?" I pleaded with her. "I know we don't have a great past, a horrible past but we have to make this work."

"Why are you being nice to me?" She questioned leaning up against the beige wall behind her.

_Why am I attempting to be nice to her? I'm not, that's it. Forget nice, Malfoys are not nice._

"I'm only being nice because I have to. You're always going to be that bushy haired, buck tooth, bookworm you've always been." I sneered. "I have to at least pretend to be nice to make this work. So why don't you just pretend as well so we can get through this."

I watched as her faced turned pink and flushed with anger. Her frustration clearly showed and I don't think she was trying to stop it from showing either.

"You are always going to be the bloody wanker ferret to me." She said seething. "I'll pretend with you in front of them. But I won't anywhere else. This summer better go fast for your sake."

"Why for my sake?" I interrogated her.

"I'm top of our year. Do you honestly think I don't know a million different hexes I've been dying to try on you? And here you are right in front of me." She said pressing her finger into my chest and pushing my backwards until I hit the wall. "Don't test me Malfoy."

"Let's get this straight Granger." I said pushing her away. "You won't ever touch me like that again or you're the one who will be sorry."

"Oh what are you going to do? I'm just as good as you if not better. You know it. Your daddy pays for you to get into the things your in. I work hard and earn it. You're a daddy's boy." She said before I pushed her into the wall with both my arms on either side of her.

"Don't you ever talk about my father! You know nothing about me. I am better than you, you filthy little mudblood." I sneered with my anger rising.

"Prove it on the dance floor."


End file.
